


Love in Human Form

by Sundaydreamer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i miss Day6, im a rookie at writting scenarios pls forgive me, im so bad at tagging lmao, im stress, im used to write poems but naahh i dont think im good at all, just pure indulgent fic i wanna write, please support DAY6 :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaydreamer/pseuds/Sundaydreamer
Summary: How one people is lucky enough to have Kang Younghyun as her everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love in Human Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaemibbeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemibbeom/gifts).



> This one shot fic is for Jam. I'm sorry for the errors it's my first time writing for a long long time. But i hope you like this as much as i like you...
> 
> p.s English is not my first language so forgive me for the grammatical errors. :)

Waking up on the sound of the alarm makes me want to curse whoever invented such a thing, no matter how important a day it is, it's just wrong to start a day not getting enough of sleep. But who does sleep properly anyway? maybe God. It’s the last day of exam and I’m free to do whatever I want but I still have an exam at 9am and it's already 7and I still have a lot of things to prepare...so get up and pray for the universe to go easy on me. Going to school is always been a hassle because my lack of sleep is not helping, I might pass over my school and I’ll definitely regret it, I don’t have time for my coffee since I woke up late i hope Younghyun would get me one . I wish we could go on a date after the exams cause I’m stress as hell I have to get these exams out of my system.

The thing about dating Kang Younghyun is definitely not the sweet couple you dream of, it’s like a jungle with full of obstacles and you’re one out of 1000 player, with his fan girls so many I think the whole school is attracted to him, but who doesn’t right? Kang Younghyun the bass player of the university band, one of the top students of his department, handsome, nice, cute guy…okay enough of that obvious things… he’s just too perfect dating him would be an honour than meeting the President.

He’s just sugary sweet little fox who always cheer you on whenever you’re down, when my parents has a lot of things to criticize me for, he was always been here for me, he’s somewhat annoying but I just love him with all of my heart.

I’m almost late for the last exam I have to run to the 5th floor where the exam room is located, I arrived 10 minutes before the exam so I still have time to review. **“Hey beautiful good morning”** Younghyun beams his beautiful smile and hands me a cup of coffee. **OH PERFECT**. **“Thanks, I think I might die without this! You’re the best!”** I smelled it before taking a sip, **“You know I don’t understand people who doesn’t live on coffee every day! This magical liquid is amazing we have to build a statue on whoever invented this one tho!”** Younghyun just laughs and pat my head while smiling. Damn why is he so handsome? I hate him.

**“You know there’s a lot of people who can’t drink coffee right?”** he smiles cheekily . **“I know! Im not dumb!”** I rolled my eyes at him . **“ I know you’re smart and that’s why I love you. Ha ha “** I playfully punch him at his shoulder

**“We can go for a date after your exam and …maybe I can sleep over? And cuddles? I swear we won’t do anything bad! I just want to spend time with you since we haven’t really got to spend time together these past few weeks so..?”** He looks at me with those puppy eyes and I swear he got me weak at this point, it’s not like we haven’t sleep ‘sleep’ together but we haven’t really got into that far.. we kissed okay? That’s just it.

**“Ofcourse dumbass! We'll just cuddle and not do silly things other people do, okay? Now go! Prof is here!”** I answer him and kiss him on the cheek. **“Okay! See you later, goodluck ! love you..”** he sent me a flying kiss and I just flick it off to annoy him, seeing him pout after I did it is so worth it, he’s so cute like a baby..

The exam turns out to be so hard than the others, I really didn’t expected it and im scared I might got low scores my parents would be so disappointed. I feel so heavy right now I’m hungry but I don’t have the appetite to eat lunch I’ll just probably sleep in the dorm. I texted Younghyun already and he asked me about the exam, but I don’t have the energy to explain it to him I just left him on read.

**“Hey wake up, let’s have dinner, I bought you you’re favourite chicken..”** Younghyun poke my cheek a few times. **“ It’s evening already? I must’ve been so tired ..”** younghyun looks at me affectionately I might melt under his gaze.

**“I know you don’t wanna talk about your exam earlier, and I wont force you to talk to me, I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you… you’ve work hard all these times a single exam wont bring you down. Okay? I know you’re just worried about your parents but.. trust me, you’re doing good, don’t worry now and let’s eat the food will get cold.** ” he smiles and nudge me to sit up. Why am I so lucky having him in my life? What did I do in my past life to deserve him? **“ I love you Younghyun…”** I said and he looks at me smiling. **“I love you too , now let’s eat!”** Younghyun tied my hair in a bun and hands me the chopstick, **“Babe, I know you’re hungry, no, you’re always hungry but the food can wait”** I take the chopsticks on his hand and straddle him, i lower my head until our lips touch and he smiles through the kiss.

**_Kissing Younghyun is like riding a roller coaster, first is tentatively slow and feels like you’re on cloud 9 and then you’ll feel pure fire, tongue to tongue hands all over each other, igniting fire between clothed bodies and then he’ll go slow, slower like he’s memorizing the way your mouth moves against him, the feeling of his hands on every curve of your body, the way your hands feel on his cheeks and then you’ll stop and just stare at each other like there's this unspoken language only the both of you understands,and ends up giggling like teenagers._ **

**“And now we can eat”** I said to him while I try to get off on top of him but he pinned me down. **“Cuddles? Did you forget my cuddles?”** he said while laying beside me and caging me in his arms, he’s so warm I think I can survive staying like this for a year. **“No, but later will do babe, we have to eat I’m starving I haven’t eaten lunch”** I sit up and nudge him, he contemplates and do the same. **“Okay, be thankful that I love you…”** he hug me tightly like he's afraid I might vanished before his eyes **"Yeah right, I’m very much thankful a Kang Younghyun loves me.”** He just laughs and hands me a piece of chicken.


End file.
